


These Drawing Of Us

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [39]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drawing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, artist MC, platonic fluff, positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "You're ripped at every edge, but you're a masterpiece and now you're tearing through the pages and the ink." - Colors, Halsey





	These Drawing Of Us

MC's favorite thing about the RFA members was how they acted with one another.

It showed a lot about them, and she fell in love with their interactions because they were so raw and honest.

And so, during the party, she spent the time she wasn't conversing with guests sitting at a table with a sketchbook in front of her.

She spent so much time examining the others as she worked, drawing scenes that she saw, but the main focus of each was the member she was drawing. Everything else was faded out, leaving whoever the focus was on standing out in shocking detail.

As she added small details to the background of a drawing of V that she had finished long before the photographer moved from her sight, a soft voice came from beside her.

"That looks wonderful. Do you mind if I sit?"

MC smiled faintly as she looked up, only to be surprised by V standing there, damaged eyes flitting between the drawing and MC's face.

"Oh, hi, V! Please, have a seat,"

V smiled as he did so, taking the moment to take a closer look at the drawing.

MC bit her lip before she spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't ask before drawing you," she offered softly.

"Why? It's a wonderful drawing. You...really know how to make anything look beautiful," V responded, just as softly.

MC laughed quietly. "I just draw what I see. For all of you. You're all already masterpieces, I could never improve on that,"

And that effectively stunned V into silence.

* * *

Of course, V informed the others of her saying that, effectively startling every single one of the other RFA members.

Seven was the first to truly recover enough to ask to see the drawings once the party ended.

MC seemed a bit flustered, but let everyone see the drawings she had done during the party.

"How is it," Zen started as he examined them, "that you can do this and still have the _audacity_ to call us the masterpieces? You make us look much better on paper,"

"Because I believe that the damaged ones, those with baggage and hurt, are the best to draw. They're so much more beautiful than those who have everything together." MC offered, glancing up before she flipped back and settled on a drawing she had done of one of the pictures that had been posted to the chat - one of V, Zen, and Rika.

V was the first to react, tracing the lines with his sight.

She had captured Rika as she had been before, as the woman who had stolen V's heart.

"I may not know much about her, or what she's done, but from the stories, she seemed very kind. A little battered, somehow, but kind. And I don't believe something like that changes," MC remarked as she watched V's reaction.

V looked up at her before he gave a soft smile. "I don't think we could have asked for a better coordinator than you," he offered. "If you can see the goodness through stories and pictures..."

Jumin watched his friend before he smiled slightly as well.

Then he let his eyes rest on the drawing of V that MC had done - torn from the book, like the other drawings of the RFA members from the party. He could see the care that V had hidden away after Rika, portrayed very clearly in the way he was drawn.

Somehow, MC had seen that side of V when even they struggled to.

"It truly is astounding." He murmured, glancing back up at her to see her staring at him in surprise. "You barely know us, but you've managed to draw out the hidden parts of ourselves."

MC looked back at the drawings - she understood what Jumin meant very well.

V's caring attitude and sweet personality, he hid it away behind masks and walls because of pain caused by Rika's _death._

Jumin's emotions - pride and happiness and hope, hidden behind cool indifference that not even the other RFA members could see through.

Jaehee's exhausting, pure understanding of others, buried deep in the exhaustive work for C&R and her concern for everyone else before herself.

Yoosung's sorrow, seen only in his eyes and the set of his jaw in reality, but so, so evident in the drawing, kept hidden by his constant happiness and gaming addiction.

Zen's insecurity, shining in the way he held himself when he thought no one was watching him at the moment - he fronted _so much_ with his narcissism, and people didn't tend to care to see through that to how he really viewed himself. 

And Seven.

That seemed to be the one that everyone kept looking back to.

Because he was so, so different.

He wasn't all jokes and laughter and goofball attitude like he fronted to everyone else. The drawing captured his self-hatred, his doubt, his _fear_.

And they all knew it was real. Because no one could imagine something like this and it strike such a chord with each of them in turn.

"...what about yourself, MC?" Jaehee finally asked. "You've drawn all of us, and you've drawn out something from each of us into those. But if you were to do one of yourself, what would it look like?"

MC stared before she gave a wry smile and flipped to the front of her sketchbook. "...I had an assignment on that once, you know," she commented. "Before I joined the RFA."

And when she set the sketchbook down, Seven nearly gasped.

Much like all of them, they could see what MC kept hidden.

Her calm, self-assured, kind attitude faded into the bitter pain of loneliness in the drawing.

V was the one to speak up. "And now?"

MC shook her head. "Now, why need would I have for such a drawing? I'm happy," she responded softly. "Truly happy for the first time in many years. Because I met all of you, and I got to help with such a wonderful event, I got to help others."

This got smiles from the others.

And if MC sent the drawings home with them, what did it matter?

They served their purpose - to remind them that things aren't always as they first look to the naked eye, and that others can see the struggles, the hidden sides of someone else.

What they do with that knowledge is up to them.


End file.
